Over time the form factor of devices has continued to get smaller and smaller requiring novel ways to fit hardware, such as displays into these smaller form factors. Emerging foldable or flexible displays may afford the possibility of varying the screen size as a function of usage while fitting into these smaller form factors. For example, a ten inch screen may be folded into halves where only half of the screen remains active, while the other half is inactive. In another example, a ten inch screen may be folded into halves having two separate viewing screens for entertainment or gaming. When a user is finished with using the device, the display may be folded into an even smaller form factor for storage. With these possibilities there presents opportunities to address optimization with controlling displays.